headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
User Ranks= This page is all about the ranks of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. To be added you need at least: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #150 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism, cursing and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from that list. Please ask a Admin before adding yourself. Rules *Only Admins decide who is which rank *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling/grammatical mistake or if its Vandalism/Spam How to get higher Ranks If you notice, that you have all requirements for Recognized/Active/Top Contributor, write a message to an admin, and you will get the right colour and you will be moved to the correct Rank. The other Ranks can be reached by doing many good edits here and helping users a lot. The only exception to this is the Rank "Chat Moderator". This Rank will be given to the most active Contributors in Chat, regardless of any edit count. Name colours Every Rank on this page has got different name colours (except for special Ranks). Please write on Werner der Champ's message wall if you don't have the right colour. If you already contacted FranceSwitzerland you don't need to write another message to Werner der Champ, because he will see it anyway. Sometimes you got to clear your browsers cache to view the changes. If you want an other colour, request it in the forums. Note that at least half of your rank must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributor's colour! =Regular Ranks= These Ranks are given by the Admins, which will give the user special abilities. ---- Admins Admins have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. They can use the color they want. We currently don't need more admins, so don't ask us about this. ---- FranceSwitzerland He is the Admin that does lots of edits and looks after this Wikia. When you don't know how to do anything you can always ask him and you will very fast get an answer. He is also the Admin with the most edits on this wiki and tries to improve as many as he can. FranceSwitzerland is every day online on this wiki and looks on this Wikia almost the whole day (Yes even on school he takes a look on this Wikia). Werner der Champ He is the admin all about the community. If you want another background, wiki features or something else then you must ask him about that (using the forum or his talk page). He will mostly improve the design of pages and creating advanced systems (like the post your Ideas here page). He used to be online around 6-8 pm (GMT). He is always one time online on the wiki and that is the mostly in the evening (Europe) Teh Sweggurboi Teh Sweggurboi is the newest Admin on this Wiki. He is maintaining content on most important pages, as well as taking care of the front page and the Wiki's CSS. Furthermore he has created character and power shot rankings, idea pages and help guides. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. ' Content Moderators ' Can edit "Admin only", protect and delete pages. Also have the rollback tool. ---- SwitzerlandSoccer SwitzerlandSoccer is a good user who is every day active. He mostly edits Collages. Also he makes pages for all Power Shot Elements and Counter Attack Elements. He also adds a lot of Good/ok/bad categories to Ideas. He is the most active on fridays and sundays. If you ask him things he will always give you an answer. ''' Discussion Moderators Can delete and edit comments and forum posts. Also they have chat Moderator Rights We currently don't need any more Moderators, so don't ask us about this. ---- Aca soccer Aca soccer is a contributor who does edits most on new characters. He likes to compare and make ranks about characters. He has created character ideas like Montenegro 2,Kepler 452b and others. He has created the general idea Training mode (and his current goal is to finish it) and is usually very active on the wiki, mostly on wiki chat. He is also every day online. He is former creator of ideas of the month. JingRingFluffBall A user who is usually on every day, even when not at home he still has the mornings and evenings for it. He fixes any grammar mistake that he can spot, aswell as improving character pages and adding categories to some pages. Although only having been on this wiki since 15th of March 2016, he has played Head Soccer since January 2014, making him an experienced player. If you ask him something on his message wall he will answer as soon as he notices them. He makes some character ideas, and it is only that and character ideas, glitches and updates he is usually active on. He loves playing on the fun and games board, on games such as "Four Random Letters". TTigerTT I love making idea articles, also correcting wrong info, grammar and spelling, for example: I like apples more then pears. The'n is wrong, because in comparison you use than. Then is used for speaking about things in a certain time, like: I ate my apple, then I rest in my bed. I'm open to help, make an article or play head soccer with you. I'm with you here since March 2016. ' Chat Moderators Can kick contributors out of the chat and ban them from joining the chat Currently there aren't Chat-Moderators on the Head Soccer Wiki. Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. ---- ZERO 78 ZERO 78 is an user of this wiki that usually fixes some grammar and typo mistakes. He has played Head Soccer since UK and France's update. But he paused play it after 2.1 update and continue again after 3.0 update until now. Also he mastered almost all of the characters. He usually active everyday. You can ask him everything about Head Soccer. He will answer it as soon as he can. Phillydan25 Head Soccer is one of my favorite IOS games. I play it a lot and contribute to this wikia frequently. You can find me around the Characters, Rankings and Ideas pages. I usually edit grammar and trivia. I have played Head Soccer since the 3.1 update, but I still know a lot about it, so you can ask me about any Head Soccer questions. ---- ---- =Special Ranks= ''These ranks are given monthly and neither have a special colour nor give the user any privileges, but they come with a user tag.'' User of the Month The current user of the month is TTigerTT! The idea creator of the month is Phillydan25! The ranking editor of the month is Highdipo! ---- =Other ranks= ''These Ranks don't have any bonuses.'' ---- ---- Top Contributors You need everything needed for ranks below and #The Devoted Badge (30 days active) #500 edits #600 badge points. #150 edits in the last 14 days, at least one per day 'OR ' *Have a special Rank (e.g. Rollback, etc.) Active Contributors You need everything needed for the rank below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points #30 edits in the last 5 days, at least one per day Wasdernoob He is usually on the wiki and tries to get badges everyday. He mostly edits grammar and adds facts you might not know in articles. Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge ''or 300 total edits #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam Besides new users, long-term users who were previously way more active than they are now, can also get this rank. ---- Fire mummy He is a contributor who mostly edits Grammar mistakes or Bad formatting.He made few Costume ideas and Character ideas.He is every day on this Wikia. HongKongSoccer He is an user on this wiki who has made many Character and Costumes ideas. He is also doing a lot of good edits and this user is active and online every day. He also has many Blog posts. He is not a bad user! TheHSFan He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. He has an account since January 2014. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest account on this wiki. How wiki was before, who was the most active... Truston609 He is very active on the "Story" page, usually only active on weekends and sometimes on Tuesdays and Fridays. Usually inactive when he has examinations, (which he will give further notice to the wiki when there are examinations). Also he just started Head Soccer on his phone last month. Usually very close with the admins and moderators. He also knows the best location where to use power shots. If you ask him about power shots, you can ask him on his message wall and he will reply to you ASAP, within the days that he is active. Has an account since around June 2015. He sometimes will add little details of the game and some ideas, so do look forward to it. Lucasasdf He is Wasdernoob's brother. He likes to work on the trivias of Head pages and convinces his outside acquaintances to play Head Soccer too. He likes to play Head Soccer and has almost every single character in the game. Highdipo Coming soon Stærksson Coming Soon Inactive Users After 21 days, you will be marked as inactive. This will cause you to lose any rank here, however, you can regain it by coming back actively. Retired users These are users who have left the wiki and had held Wiki ranks during their time on the wiki, who played a part in helping the wiki to develop. They are now either inactive or semi-active. Note: Only their highest achieved ranks are mentioned, but the Time of service applies for how long they have held any kind of special rank. CROATIAISTHEBEST *'Time of service: January 14, 2016 - September 2, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Plutosoccer *'Time of service': July 31, 2015 - August 19, 2016 Rank: Content Moderator Fire mummy *'Time of service': September 5, 2015 - August 7, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator TheDashKicker *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - July 11, 2016 Rank: Rollback HongKongSoccer *'Time of service': December 26, 2015 - June 25, 2016 Rank: Rollback SpainSoccer *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - June 16, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Deathsquad44 *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - April 18, 2016 Rank: Discussions Moderator Estonian Sheep *'Time of service': December 25, 2015 - March 28, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Ecuadorsoccer *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - January 1, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Game-mod *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - December 25, 2015 Rank: Chat Moderator/Rollback CroatiaSoccer *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - December 7, 2015 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Captain Chess *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - November 7, 2015 Rank: Discussions Moderator Pagehoofd *'Time of service': NIL *'Rank': Founder This is only a start, if you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it completely how it is now. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Ranks, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher ranks. |-| Alphabetical ranks= Alphabetical ranks group users not according to how high their ranks are, etc Discussion-Mod higher than Rollback, but by the number of edits and contributions the user has made. C Rank *Be a Recognised Contributor B Rank *Be an Active Contributor A Rank *Be a Top Contrib/ Have a special rank, e.g.moderator S rank *1000 edits (at least) *700 badge points * At least 3 months on the Wiki * 300 edits in the last 30 days, at least one per day * All requirements for A Rank SS rank *2000 edits (at least) *1000 badge points * At least 6 months on the Wiki * The Dedicated badge (60 days activity) * All requirements for S Rank SS+ rank *5000 edits *2000 badge points * The Addicted badge (100 days activity) * At least 1 year on the wiki * Be in the top 15 of the leaderboard * 600 edits in the last two months, at least one per day * All requirements for SS Rank |-| User rights record= This is a list of all users who held a special rank on this Wiki, both in the past and the present, with the dates they received and lost the rights, and how long they held them. {"Username1":"Username2", "User3":"User4", "Baduser":null} Category:Handy Pages Category:Important Pages